User talk:ERMAC
Genetic Experiements Since when were Baraka (a Tarkatan) and Reptile (a Saurian) Genetic Experiments? --''AZERUTH'' 13:37, June 13, 2011 (UTC) :By the way, Reptile's ending is not canon, and he STILL is not a Genetic Experiment, his ending had Shang Tsung RESTORE his race, that does NOT make him a Genetic Experiment in his ending EITHER. --''AZERUTH'' 13:39, June 13, 2011 (UTC) : :First, when Baraka was a Tarkatan, then where 8 part Baraka went to Shang Tsung and made him as super Genetic Experiment (known as Mutant). And Reptile was a former human, made by Shang Tsung into Humanoid as Genetic Experiment. :1.Sign your posts. :2.What are you saying? Baraka has NEVER undergone any enhancement, and Reptile has always been a Saurian, only he was under camouflage. 13:58, June 13, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, but Reptile has two species: Saurian and Genetic Experiment because first, Human turn to Lizard by Genetics. Best known as Half-Human and Half-Lizard. What the hell are you talking about? Reptile has ALWAYS been a Saurian. He's NEVER been a Genetic Experiment. --''AZERUTH'' 14:27, June 13, 2011 (UTC) :Go show me where Shang Tsung "made him" a Genetic Experiment. --''AZERUTH'' 14:31, June 13, 2011 (UTC) :Well . :Shang Tsung made him as genetics. Behind the arena Shang Tsung's Flesh Pits. That's for sure. : Are you stupid? That's Reptile's NON CANON ending where he has Shang Tsung REVIVE his RACE. AKA the SAURIANS. That's not Reptile. The guy watching over it is Reptile, supervising so Shang Tsung does his job. And it's NON CANON, NOT REAL. --''AZERUTH'' 14:38, June 13, 2011 (UTC) This is Reptile's Non-Canon MK 2011 ending: "Having Defeated Shao Kahn, Reptile was feared by all. He forced Shang Tsung to regenerate his Raptor race. The process took agonizing months, but soon Reptile heard the snarls of young broodlings throughout the Flesh Pits. Eventually, Shang Tsung created an army of Raptor warriors bred to serve Reptile. They stormed the realm, killing any Tarkatan, Shokan, or Centaur who opposed Reptile's rule. The intoxicating feeling of reuniting with his people blinded Reptile to the suffering of his former comrades. Reptile was home once more." No where in that does it say Reptile was genetically altered by Shang Tsung, it says they were regenerated by Shang Tsung and bred to serve Reptile. That's it. No alterations, no genetic experiments, and it's all non-canon ANYWAY. --''AZERUTH'' 14:44, June 13, 2011 (UTC) If this is not the best proof, what will it be? 14:50, June 13, 2011 (UTC) I don't know and i see all Saurians. correct. I'm only a one mistake. :1.Sign your posts! :2.Maybe that super Baraka he is talking about is the "one" from MKvsDC Shang Tsung´s ending. 15:10, June 13, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, you are correctly! I said. : :Sign. your. posts! you see the little signature button at the upper bar!? use it more often. 15:18, June 13, 2011 (UTC) :Yes. Post? where did you get those kenshi and rain mk9 picsGonna get caged! 19:36, June 14, 2011 (UTC)Gonna get caged!Gonna get caged! 19:36, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Cameo Hello ERMAC Where did all those characters appeared as cameo? Best regards —'Kuro Selas'[[User_talk:Kuro Selas|talk]] 18:18, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Warning The former image for Skarlet had horrible edges, I fixed it. Do NOT remove it again. --ByakuyaTALK 11:12, June 23, 2011 (UTC) 2 Things 1st. Full body renders are always the better option in regards to main pictures. 2nd. If an admin says he wants to talk to you about something in the talk page...DON'T READD THE VERY THING HE SAID HE WANTED TO TALK ABOUT... --''AZERUTH'' 19:32, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Noob, Smoke, and Shao Stop addind such non senses. Warning You aren't a very good listener. That image on Unit 5's page is FAN-ART. Stop friggin' adding it. --ByakuyaTALK 12:14, July 29, 2011 (UTC) U r wrong. Unit's small pic is a icon. It's NOT FAN ART. it is fan art, dumbass. 19:39, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Stop Tell me when Kintaro is playable. Right now. XV DEaD ShOT xV 16:35, July 29, 2011 (UTC) its a hack Its a hack! You have to JTAG your Xbox 369 and you download the Mortal Kombat Trainer! Stop! XV DEaD ShOT xV 16:41, July 29, 2011 (UTC) XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Emperor Scorpion 16:03, October 8, 2011 (UTC) The three females you added on Sonya's Kitana's and Mileena's pages have no purpose on the pages due to the fact they were only done for promotional purposes and had no actual impact on the game itself.—Riley Heligo 15:54, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Ermac & Skarlet What is Skarlet's relationship with Ermac? They were both enforcers of Shao Kahn, both created through genetic experiment, Ermac created from souls of fallen warriors, Skarlet from blood of fallen warriors, they seem to be siblings no? Are they together? They are not relationship, but individual. Meat I don't think that is Meat, that could just be any skinless person. If you look closely above his subtitle, you can see that he is Johnny Cage, plus that image shows it is one of the challenge tower missions so that could be about Johnny Cage being skinless. Commander Hotaru 15:05, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Tremor http://mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Byakuya600/Regarding_Tremor%27s_MK_Vita_appearance Now don't re add Tremor as a klassic outfit jeez.—Riley Heligo 16:10, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Well, OK. Daniel Pensina I can't take your word alone, I need a link or an image where it shows his birthday.—Riley Heligo 10:56, July 4, 2012 (UTC) MK2011 PSVita Selection Screen Hello, I have edited an image of the MK2011 selection screen (PSVita) and posted it in the wiki, do you think it's better than the one you posted? If so,can you put on the place of the other? Varimarthas Ugh. Dude, stop adding the "Palette swap" category to Skarlet, Tremor and Cyber Sub Zero, they're not palette swaps, Skarlet was never proven to be real and officially appeared in MK9, Cyber Sub Zero only appeared in MK9 and Tremor isn't a palette swap at all, the palette swap mechanic was only used from MK to MK Trilogy.—Riley Heligo 10:43, November 24, 2012 (UTC) She was a palette swap of Kitana in'' MKII''. However, Skarlet's klassic skin has MKII and UMK3 in MK9. She's a red female ninja. If she were a palette swap it implies she was officially in MK2 and had her own character, she didn't the Klassic Skins were done to reference the rumour, seriously can you stop I'd hate to inform an admin.—Riley Heligo 10:51, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Okay ;) Thanks.—Riley Heligo 10:54, November 24, 2012 (UTC)